The Middle
by CrownOfDasies
Summary: In which Kakashi becomes "too cool," Yamato becomes "too scary," and Naruto becomes caught in the middle. Love triangle Yamato/FemNaruto/Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is gonna be a short-worded type of fic that would be updated during the time I give my next chapter of Unknown to my beta-reader. So that means if I update this story, then that means a new chapter of Unknown will be posted soon.

Kakashi closed his eyes slowly before opening them again to look at the scripted paper of his _Icha Icha Tactics_ novel. That day was actually the first time in three weeks Kakashi had solely spent his time reading his book, word by word.

The silverheaded shinobi frowned. Reading the novel had been surprisingly bland for some reason. He did not know why. But when he thought about the same subject, he actually did.

The ninken summoner wrinkled his nose upwards and put the green-covered novel down. For many weeks, he had been observing a certain blond kunoichi fourteen years his junior. And, for many weeks, he had noticed her more than he should have.

Kakashi sighed longingly. He was not blind. Kakashi knew of his "feelings" for the blond jinchuuriki. However, Kakashi was in a deep denial.

He shook his head and sat up more straighter up on the tree his kouhai, Tenzou—or Yamato—had made from his Mokuton. Kakashi looked down at the training area Yamato also made. The ex-jounin sensei sighed one last time when he saw Naruto training. That was probably the reason why Icha Icha Tactics was surprisingly bland that day.

* * *

In Yamato's eyes, he could see that Kakashi was uncharacteristically "too cool" that day. Kakashi had just been sitting on top of the tree Yamato made and read his book like usual.

The thing that made Kakashi look "too cool" that day, however, was his more sullen posture. Yamato could see that Kakashi did not seem as lazy as he usually would be any other day.

Shaking his head to keep his mind focused on controlling Naruto's bijuu chakra,Yamato looked up ahead of him and saw the many clones a certain blond herself had made and was training with. The blond, ever since he first met her, had always been on his mind.

Yamato was not dumb. The Mokuton user knew for a fact that he held emotions for the blond Jinchuuriki. However, Yamato had a confusing way of showing his attraction to Naruto.

The way he shows his attraction to his blond subordinate is by bullying her with his so-called "scary eyes." And honestly, never in Yamato's whole life had he ever used his "scary eyes" before he met Naruto.

Well, that was just one of the many firsts he has experienced through Naruto.

Inside the center of the circle of the Wooden Foo Dogs the Mokuton user made, Yamato tiredly held his arm up and sighed. Today just was not Yamato's day. It was so mind boggling to see so many clones around.

He laughed crookedly and his eyes grew sullen.

Then, popping noises where heard from throughout the training area. Yamato knitted his eyebrows together and groaned tiredly when a sudden feeling of chakra depletion acted upon him.

Yamato just knew that that day was going to be hectic.

* * *

Naruto tiredly picked up a clone partner of herself with the other three-hundred or so other clones she made. She panted hard and produce the right ratio to produce a Rasenshuriken.

However, all failed when she heard Yamato's creepy laughter. One of Naruto's clone pairings grew ballistic, towering Yamato into overdrive.

Then, a worrying thought came into Naruto's mind. Was it just her, or was Yamato getting even more scarier than usual? Naruto frowned and thought confusedly herself,_'Or is he just getting "too scary?" '_

She shuttered and looked up on the tree Kakashi was sitting on. Another unsettling feeling came across Naruto. Was it just her, or was Kakashi staring at her?

Naruto laughed sarcastically to herself and said,"I must not be getting enough sleep." She brushed the thought to the side.

However, what Naruto did not know was that she was exactly right... and that both men held feelings for her.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay, and that's a wrap! I dunno if I should make this a fill length fic like my normal ones, but that will depend on how popular this gets or something. By the way, if you guys haven't checked it out, I have more stories in my profile. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you all till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, I'm back! A new chapter of Unknown will be coming soon this week!

Naruto scanned the training area with her eyes and sighed in defeat—she needed help. So, she decided to call for Kakashi for tips in producing her new major jutsu. "Kakashi-sensei! I need your help on something!"

The silver-headed jounin peeked up from his book and sighed, pretending to not seem eager to come help the blond because he did not like-like her—right?

Smiling through his eye, Kakashi jumped from the makeshift tree after putting away his precious literature inside his weapons pouch. "Do you need anything, Naruto?"

The blond Jinchuuriki rubbed the back of her head and blushed a bit. She wasn't used to asking help from her jounin sensei, causing her to be a bit shy.

Kakashi saw her reaction and couldn't help but widen his sole eye. His chest, coincidentally the part in front of his heart, itched a bit.

Naruto resumed,"Well, I kinda-sorta need some help, Sensei, dattebayo."

Kakashi raised a silver brow,"What do you need help with then?" Kakashi's palms started to sweat profusely. Said jounin frowned—he was never this nervous, and he shouldn't even be _this_ nervous. He agreed with himself that Naruto was his _student_ whom needed help on her training.

Continuing on, Naruto scratched her right whiskered cheek cutely, causing Kakashi to loose eye contact from her. "I just need help on..."

When Naruto finally got a small wind natured-Rasengan to form on her hands, she smiled. "Wow, look, Kakashi-sensei! I'm doing it!"

Kakashi nodded to himself and he started to say things that were deeply hidden inside the dairy of his brain,"I gotta say, I'm starting to really like you, Naruto."

* * *

Yamato's eyes shot up when he heard the words "like" and "Naruto" come out as a sentence in his senpai's mouth. He did not realize it, but Yamato was growling lowly in his throat.

_'So that's the game you're playing, huh, Senpai?'_ He said in his mind.

Regrettably, though, Yamato could not get out of his post and personally give Kakashi a piece of his mind.

Then, the Mokuton user heard and saw Kakashi's gestures and glared.

Kakashi almost gasped, and stopped himself from putting his hand over his mouth. The silverhead then started to laugh awkwardly, slurring his words. The silver-headed ninja seemed to regret his choice of dialogue from before.

What a big baby.

Yamato's glare worked overtime when he saw the cute blush on Naruto's face. What was she going to say?

The chestnut haired shinobi decided to wait upon Naruto, to which she replied,"What's gotten into you, Sensei?" She was backing up by now and surprisingly glared at her genin sensei, causing Yamato to choke on his laughter. Naruto continued,"Or are you just saying that to sweet talk me into getting one of Ero-sennin's manuscripts?!"

Yamato agreed with Naruto's latter exclamation, his senpai was _the_ ultimate sweet talker.

Kakashi gave up in trying to explain—not that he could have—and sighed deeply before saying,"I think I saw a black cat approaching this area, Naruto. Better run off before it crosses your path, ne?"

How lame.

Naruto huffed,"So you're saying you're ditching me and Yamato-taicho, dattebayo?!"

Yamato snickered and told himself,"She just broke down his "cool" in a matter of words." Now, with Kakashi gone, he could spend more time with Naruto.

But, before Naruto could catch up to Kakashi, Kakashi had already body flickered out of the training area, making Naruto curse his birth.

* * *

A couple of hours after the training incident, Kakashi could be found somewhat sulking inside one of the many famous bars in Konoha. Kakashi wasn't one who would drink to let his problems fly away, but this time was a bit depressing—even if Naruto thought he was just joking.

"She actually thought that there was some type of catch!" He wailed uncharacteristically. Kakashi slurred his words and cursed, causing the civilian next to him back away.

"Gosh, this is dumb," he said as he thoroughly thought of his situation. The silver headed nin was not supposed to be all whiny baby on a "fake" confession—even if it was supposed to be a _joke_, Kakashi still considered a confession—he told a girl.

But then again, this wasn't just some girl, this was _Naruto_.

An hour into his drinking session, and still contemplating to himself that he did not like-like Naruto, a note was found inside Kakashi's pockets when Kakashi tried to get some change out of his pocket.

Unfolding the strange little paper, he glared holds at it once he read and understood completely what this person was talking about and who the person who sent it was.

It simply read,_ "Serves you right." _And in the bottom of the small letter, a dash was written next to a hand drawn tree—an _ugly_ hand drawn tree at that.

The sliver head narrowed his eyes and thought to himself,_'So that's the game you're playing at, huh, Kohai?'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I don't know about you guys, but I think Kakashi's pretty insecure and Yamato's a little too jealous.


End file.
